Los Demonios Atacan
by Ciel Von Phantomhive
Summary: Los demonios atacan, Shaoran y Sakura, y un alumno nuevo y sus amigos!


**Nota:** Hola a todos, soy su escritor, Ciel Von Phantomhive, y les doy un buen saludo, espero que les guste la historia, dejen sus reviews y póngale follow a la historia para que puedan saber cuándo se publicara una nueva historia.

Espero que les guste

¡Vamos con el fic!

Un día en la Escuela Tomoeda, una chica castaña, de ojos verde, de 13 años, llamada Sakura Kinomoto, caminaba por los pasillos, pues pronto iba a comenzar clases, su novio Shaoran Li, un chico Castaño y ojos marrones, tiene 13 años.

Ambos se dirigieron al salón de clases, todos los alumnos estaban ahí, algunas chicas hablaban de que había un alumno nuevo, que viene del extranjero, algunas dicen que es de Francia y otras dicen que de Rusia y otras dicen que Alemania.

 **POV Sakura**

La profesora había llegado, se sienta en el escritorio, de repente entra el director y le dice en voz baja algunas cosas, luego se levanta la profesora y llega un chico de pelo negro, ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas, leyendo un libro de portada color negro, este lo dejo de leer y lo cerro, cuando se va a presentar

Este chico se llama Dominique Pierre, el viene de París, Francia, espero que se lleven bien con él – Dijo la profesora presentando al estudiante

Hola.. – Dijo Dominique

Bueno Dominique, siéntate en el puesto alfrente de Sakura – Dijo la profesora

Se sentó en donde le indicaron, o sea alfrente mio, sentí algo en el que era extraño, ese chico no era normal

 **POV Shaoran**

Sakura, ¿Qué le ve a ese chico?, espera…, ¿se siente atraído por él?, espera, Sakura me dijo que se le olvido el libro de matemáticas, esta es una opción para que se me quiten los celos que tengo….

¡Mierda!, ¡no tengo el libro!, pero Dominique…, ¿Le brindo ayuda a Sakura?, si el llego con una actitud seria, pero parece que solo quiere ayudarla con su problema, decidí ponerme con Meiling.

Parece que Sakura, tiene un buen amigo, pues mantuvieron muchas charlas y Dom, si Sakura le decía Dom, bueno no me importa, si se tratan como amigos, igual no va a engañarme...

 **Narración Normal**

Todo era normal, Shaoran esperaba en el lugar donde se reunia con las amigas de Sakura, entonces ella llego con Dom, le presento a Dom, Shaoran le cayó bien a Dom, pues conversaban mucho y tenían algunas cosas en común

Despues de un día largo de clase, Sakura caminaba con Shaoran a su casa, pero ella sintió algo que la perseguia, cuando lo noto era un mounstro, para especificar un demonio, en cual en uno de sus brazos tenía una sierra, Shaoran se transformó y trato de defenderse con la espada, hizo retroceder el demonio un poco pero fue inútil, Shaoran recibió un corte de este

De la nada apareció un chico, era pelo negro y ojos verdes, se parecía a Dom, pero tenia mitad de cara tapada por una bufanda, este con una espada grande, ataco al demonio y solo dijo…

¡Escapen! – Exclamo el peli negro de ojos verdes

Conocieron su voz, se parecía un poco a la de Pierre, no dudaron en ayudarlo y acabaron con el demonio fácilmente, Sakura estaba con su baculo, estaba cansada.., al igual que sus dos amigos, esta le quito la bufanda al chico que les ayudo, lo hizo rápidamente para que el chico no reaccionara y era Dominique

Me descubrieron, jeje… – dijo Dom y luego de eso suspira.

Pues sospechamos antes – dijo Sakura – igual solo algunos amigos lo sabrán, no te preocupes jeje

Merci – Dijo Dom en francés

¿Qué significa eso? – Dijo Shaoran confuso

Significa gracias, bueno me tengo que ir…, adiós – Dijo y se va saltando por los tejados de las casas.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura, estaba felíz, ya que tenia un amigo, poderoso, pero estaba preocupada, ya que cuando le pregunto a Dom por whatsapp, de Porque hay demonio en la ciudad y solo dijo, ' _Mephisto quiere este mundo'…_

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo…, fue corto pero ire extendiendo mas por capitulo… espero que les haya gustado, espero que tengan una buena noche y de pronto feliz dia, dependiendo en donde estén o a que hora lo este leyendo XD.

Adios!


End file.
